


Crack Read Apple Pansy (Parkinson)

by LemonsAndSugarMakeLemonade, onewitchcat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drapple, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsAndSugarMakeLemonade/pseuds/LemonsAndSugarMakeLemonade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewitchcat/pseuds/onewitchcat
Summary: Draco loses a dear companion.





	Crack Read Apple Pansy (Parkinson)

**Author's Note:**

> lol sorry in advance...

Draco woke up to sunlight streaming through his bedroom window. He smiled lazily and groped around in bed. He rolled around trying to find his most precious object. 

He suddenly sat straight up, looking flustered and anxious. He stumbled to his feet and out of his room into the kitchen. The smell of bacon cooking reached him as Pansy turned around. She raised an eyebrow imperiously. “What is it Draco?”

“It’s gone Pans. It’s GONE,” he said.

“What’s gone?”

“What am I going to do now? How will anyone ever be able to tell it’s me? It’s essential to my being Pansy!” Pansy looked unconvinced and went back to making bacon as Draco rambled on. 

Blaise thundered out of his room, his eyes red-rimmed and bloodshot. “What the fuck is going on here! Keep it down!”

Draco whirled on him, “It’s gone BLAISE,”

Pansy abruptly slammed her spatula on the countertop and grabbed Draco’s lapels and proceeded to shake him viciously. “WHAT THE FUCK IS GONE DRACO!”

Draco looked mournfully at his friends, tears already forming in his eyes. “My apple.”

Blaise groaned “Bloody Hell, Draco,”

“Aw Draco it’s gonna be alright,” Pansy said rubbing small circles into Draco’s back.

“I can’t believe apple just left me. We had such a good thing going on… or so I thought.” Draco started to sob more and more.


End file.
